Field
Aspects described herein generally relate to radio frequency (RF) filters, including RF filters for wireless power coil systems.
Related Art
Wireless power transfer (WPT) or wireless energy transmission is the transmission of electrical power from a power source, such as a power transmitter unit (PTU) to one or more power consuming devices, such as power receiving units (PRUs) without using solid wires or conductors between the source and consuming devices. WPT includes non-radiative and radiative WPT technologies. In radiative (far-field) systems, power is transmitted using, for example, beams of electromagnetic radiation (e.g., microwaves). In non-radiative (near-field) systems, power is transferred using, for example, magnetic fields through inductive coupling between coils, or by electric fields using capacitive coupling between electrodes. For example, in operation, a transmitter device (e.g., PTU) connected to a power source transmits power by electromagnetic fields across an intervening space to one or more receiver devices (e.g., PRU), where it is converted back to electric power and utilized by the receiver device(s).
The exemplary aspects of the present disclosure will be described with reference to the accompanying drawings. The drawing in which an element first appears is typically indicated by the leftmost digit(s) in the corresponding reference number.